


Love at first............ Yeah it wasn't the first.

by MewDeathCakes



Series: Fics About Achievement Hunter [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Raywood, Soulmates, Super gay and adorable nerds, featuring Rays purple hoodie, tad bit of Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which when you meet you soulmate you don't know your meant to be until your significant other says your name, then everything sets into place. *cough, cough* raywood *cough, cough* </p><p>Enjoy kids ;) </p><p>(Also non-roosterteeth AU. THEY ARE NOT IN ROOSTERTEETH, you've been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Life of a Loner

Ray was looking in the mirror when his phone vibrated. It was from Michael Jones, his buddy he met through Call Of Duty, weirdly enough. 

MICHAEL J: Heyyyy buddy you wanna go get bevvs with me and Gav?

Damn ever since Michael found his soulmate Gavin, he's been using a lot of British slang, it was pretty annoying, so Ray decided not to go. Plus if he went he would just have to watch their fluffy bullshit. 

RAY-RAY JR: Nah man you guys go have fun I got to work. Talk to you later. 

Ray sighed, this was going to be a fun night, just him and his Xbox One, will he play Destiny and play the crucible or Call Of Duty and kick the asses of a bunch of twelve year olds? Both it is!  
Ray sighed again, he also had no food in the fridge for diner. Guess He needs to go shopping again. Ray sighed once more and grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
Ray walked down the road towards the Grocery store, why not. Entering he grabs a hand held basket and walks towards the food section. Ray grabbed milk, butter, and ten packets of off brand Mac and Cheese. Walking over to the other side of the grocery section he grabbed a family sized box of Trix, YOLO right? He's an adult he can buy whatever the fuck he wants.  
Silently Ray laughed at his health. At least he wasn't starving..... He walked up to the front of the store and paid for his items. Turning toward the entrance of the store he tripped. FUCK HIS LUCK! Ray grunted and got up, dusting off his shirt.  
Ray got home incident free. By now it was starting to get dark, and Rays stomach was growling, so he started boiling noodles.  
Ray walked over to his couch and sat in the indent shaped like his butt. It's an old couch okay? He turned on his Xbox and started up Destiny.  
When his noodles were done he added the milk and butter and ate it straight out of the pot.  
"The life of a king" Ray muttered. Ray had been living alone for four years, and he worked at GameStop so he didn't live well exactly. But at least he got to play video games all day.  
After playing Destiny for a few hours he switched over to Call Of Duty. He laughed mercilessly as he killed everyone. After playing a few rounds (seventy or eighty) Ray yawned, looking up at the time he found it to be two o'clock In the morning. Well, time for bed. He took out the disc for Modern Warfare and turned off his Xbox. Ray walked into his room and didn't even bother to take off his clothes before falling into his bed face first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE MEETS RYE-BREAD! 
> 
> *cough, cough* I mean.... SPOILERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this right after the Until Dawn lets watch so........ Yea..... INSPIRATION!!!!!!

Ray felt warmth around him, not like a blanket, but a hug. Which freaked him out because no one fell asleep with him. He opened his eyes and realizes he is in a dream, there's a man in his bed, Ray can't see his face but it's definitely a guy. His arms are wrapped protectively around Ray. "This is a good dream." Ray thought.  
"Ray?" The dream man spoke, it sent chills down Rays spine. But then Ray heard his alarm, no he wanted to stay in this good dream.  
Ray opened his eyes and was met with the boring gray ceiling he found comfort in on sleepless nights.  
"Fuck." Ray whispered. It was such a nice dream! Ray threw a mini tantrum and rolled around in his bed. Giving an exasperated sigh, Ray rolled out of his bed to get ready for work.  
Once dressed Ray walked to work with his earbuds in. Some catching pop song was playing, but Ray wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about the mystery dream man...  
Who was he? Was he just some random person Ray saw on the street? Was he a real person, or just a creation of Rays imagination? He wanted to know.  
Arriving at the Game Stop he worked at, he shook the thought of mystery man out of his head.  
Ray unlocked the door and flipped on the neon sign that says 'open'. Time for another great day (hint: sarcasm). About an hour into his shift Kerry came in, seeing as how it's now 10am it's the time Kerry always comes in.  
"Hey Kerry, need anything special?" Ray asked, Kerry was a cool guy, he liked video games and came in everyday mostly just to talk to Ray and play video games.  
"Nah, I just got bored and thought 'hey maybe Ray needs company'. But mostly I was bored. Miles stole my Xbox. Again." Miles was his neighbor, apparently they used to work together, Miles steals his Xbox like once a week. Ray wondered why Miles even felt the need to steal his Xbox, didn't he have his own?  
"Whatever Kerry, stop letting Miles into your apartment at 3 o'clock in the morning then." Ray laughed.  
"Hey it's not my fault neither of us have friends, or maybe it is." Ray laughed again, Kerry was such a dork.  
"But Kerry!" Ray started "I'm your friend!" Ray bounced up and down laughing, and Kerry laughed along.  
"Now go play your fucking video games Kerry." Ray watched as Kerry turned towards the Xbox One on display.  
Ray scoffed to himself as Kerry played the Demo for Dead Rising 3.  
Kerry played Dead Rising 3 and Ray sat behind the counter watching. After about an hour Kerry got bored and drove home. After awhile Ray pulled out his 3DS and played Legends Of Zelda Majoras Mask.  
When the chime for the door sounded Ray looked up to see a man at the door, he wasn't a regular. And he was really good looking, in a hot dad way. He walked up to Ray and squinted at his shirt.  
"Hello....Ray.... I have been looking everywhere for Until Dawn, do you guys carry it?" When this handsome stranger said his name it was almost like an angel saying it. Chills ran down his spine. Was this guy an angel? Ray wouldn't be surprised. His chest blossomed, he felt whole. This man is godly, holy hell. He totally rocks the hot dad look. Ray really, REALLY wanted to hug or maybe kiss this man. Can he do that? Ray remembered he needed to answer.  
"Um- I- um- What?" The man smirked.  
"Hello my name is Ryan, I have heard many great things about the game Until Dawn, and I'm looking to buy it. Do you guys have it?" Ryan finished. Ray started thinking, they must be soulmates.  
"Ryan." Ray blurted. The man made no surprised jester. What?  
"Yes?" Rays mind was going a million miles an hour. Were they soulmates? Ryan didn't even notice.  
"Uh, I don't think we have it you could look in the Xbox One section, I'll go check the back room." Ray walked into the back room.  
"Oh. My. Fuck." Ray didn't even care he didn't make sense, he felt like his life didn't make sense. Ray started searching for Until Dawn. He looked through the shelves in the back. YES! Ray is victorious. Ray picked up Until Dawn and slid it into his cubbyhole in the employee break room. He walked back out into the store.  
"Uh- Hey Ryan," Ryan was standing at the counter waiting patiently for Ray, how is he so attractive. Damn. "It wasn't back there I'm sorry." Ray crossed his fingers and prayed that this would work.  
"Fuck. Well here, take my number if one comes in can you save it for me?" He took a piece of paper and wrote his name and number.  
"Or you know, just call me." Ryan winked at Ray. 'Did he just wink at me?' Ray thought. Ray took the piece of paper an smiled at the hot stranger.  
"Talk to you later." Was Ray flirting? Yes he was. Did he care? No he most certainly did not.  
"Well thanks for the help Ray." Tingles went through Ray's spine once more. Is this man God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUEEEEEE LOVE! TRUEEEEE LOVE! IT MUST BE TRUEEEEEE LOVE! NO ONE ELSE CAN BREAK MY HEART LIKE YOU!
> 
>  
> 
> Are those even the lyrics to that song?


	3. *insert heart emoji here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE

Ray was sitting at home finger hovering over the 'call' button. He had thought about Ryan all week and, now he got the guts to try and call him. Ray firmly pressed the call button.   
It rang once, twice, and right before the third ring he picked up.   
"Um hello. This is Ryan." Ray smiled just hearing his voice.   
"Uh hey, it's Ray." Ray held his breath hoping Ryan would say something. What if Ryan didn't remember him? What if he only gave Ray his phone number was because of the video game?  
"Oh hey Ray! How are you?" Ryan answered. Ray let out a breath. Thank god, he felt like an idiot.   
"Um actually I uh, I uh, I called to um, ask you out on a date?" To Ray it sounded more like a stuttered question than a request. Ryan laughed.   
"You sound cute when your nervous." Rays breath hitched. Holy shit, he just flirted with him. Ray was freaking out.   
"Uh- I- I uh- what?" Ray stuttered.   
"Your adorable." Was all Ryan answered. Ray felt like he was going to have a heart attack if his heart didn't slow down. When did his life become a sappy romance novel?   
They set out the details and they were going to Taco Bell, nothing fancy. Turns out they are both fairly broke. They were going there for lunch tomorrow, Ray couldn't wait.   
The next day Ray woke up at 10am. He put on his checkered vans, plain dark jeans, a random shirt and his purple hoodie. Lunch was at 11:30 and Ray had taken 15 minutes to get dressed. So now it was 10:24 he could walk there now, or run there later. Ray chose walk there now. He grabbed his phone, keys, 3DS, and wallet and headed out.   
Ray popped in his ear buds putting on some catchy Taylor Swift music, I he took his time walking to the Taco Bell.   
Once he got there he looked at the time. It was 11:15, Ray gave himself an internal pat on the back. Taking out his earbuds he sat at a booth.   
He pulled out his 3DS and started up Legends Of Zelda. For about 10 minutes he played incident free.   
"Hey Ray" someone whispered in his ear. Ray jumped and his character died. He looked over to see Ryan laughing his ass off.   
"Jesus fucking Christ Ryan!" Ray put his hand to his heart exaggeratedly. Ryan walked over to the counter and Ray followed.   
Together they just got twenty normal hard shell tacos and two Baja Blasts.   
They sat back down in the booth and ate the tacos.   
"So you wanted Until Dawn right?" Ray asked blushing.  
"Yeah, I've been looking for it at some of the local Game Stops and-" Ryan was going to finish the sentence if it weren't for the blushing Ray sliding a copy of Until Dawn across the table.   
"I found it in the back room....." Ray muttered  
"Thank you." That only seemed to worsen Rays blush. They sat in silence eating their tacos.  
"So what's your full name, for stalking purposes of course." Ryan asked.   
"Ray Narvaez Jr. the most awesome and attractive man ever." Ray laughed, Ryan kept a straight face and Ray started to worry.   
"Is there a for short or?" Ray burst out laughing.   
"No, just call me Ray Narvaez Jr. the most attractive man ever." Ryan smiled.   
"Ok, Ray Narvaez Jr. the most attractive man ever, how are your cheap and greasy tacos?" Ryan asked.   
"Fan-fucking-tastic, yum." Ryan's face lit up. Ray had to shove a taco in his mouth to keep from blushing, but doing that he made a fool of himself. Ryan bust out laughing.   
"You're adorable." Now Ray couldn't hide the blush, seriously is his life a sappy romance novel?  
"Okay Mr. Romantic what's your full name?" Ryan smiled at him.   
"Yeah, my full name is Ryan Haywood, well actually James Ryan Haywood, I go by my middle name." Ray suddenly had hope, that's why he felt it and Ryan didn't.   
"So, uh. Your first name is James?" Ray held his breath as Ryan's face twisted in confusion, then realization, he looked at Ray with a hopeful face.   
"Did you know?" Ryan asked.   
"Uh, yeah." Ray blushed and looked down.   
"Come on, we're leaving." Ryan stood up and threw away the taco wrappers, Ray collected the uneaten tacos and shoved them into the bag they came from. When Ryan came back he grabbed Rays hand and dragged Ray to a grey truck.   
"Can, uh, you come over?" Ryan asked.   
"Sure!" Ray felt like he answered to fast. But Ryan's face lit up and that was all Ray needed to see. Ryan opened to door for him.   
"You really are Mr.Romantic." Ray laughed as he got into the car.   
"Yeah you know, the whole soulmate thing kinda makes that okay." Ryan started to car and started towards his house.   
Ray looked at Ryan and let himself take in Ryan's features.   
"Take a picture it will last longer." Ryan laughed. Ray blushed again, he needed to stop being a hormonal teenager, God damn.   
|-*-*-*-*-*-*|  
"Okay, home sweet home!" They pulled up in front of a house that wasn't too big, probably could only house one, or two people.   
Ryan jumped out of the car and ran to the other side of the car, just when Ray was about to open the door, Ryan opened it for him. Ray started laughing again.   
"Rye, your such a gentleman." The outside of the house was blue with white trim.   
"Yeah, come on!" Ryan dragged Ray towards the house, unlocking the door Ryan dragged Ray through the door. Ryan pushed Ray down on the couch.   
"Stay!" Ryan made jesters like you would to a dog, then walked out of the room. Ray looked around the house and took in Ryan's life style. In front of him was a big flat screen TV which was connected to a Xbox one, PS3, PS4, and Xbox 360.  
"So he's a video game guy huh?" Ray thought aloud.   
"Yup, video games are the best." Ryan said walking into the room holding a wad of blankets and pillows.   
"As the cool kids say, video games are bae." Ray said. Ryan cracked a smile dumping the blankets on Ray.   
"Does that make you a cool kid?" Ryan asked.   
"Yup." Ray said proudly.   
"Hmm.... Then cool kids probably don't say that." Ryan laughed as Ray made a pouty face.  
"So Ray Narvaez Jr. The Most Attractive Man Ever, what do you say about us cracking out my new beauty?" Ryan held up his brand new copy of Until Dawn. Ray just smiled from ear to ear, so Ryan took that as a yes. Ryan started up the PS4 and put in the disk.  
"This is a horror game, i hope you know that." Ray spoke.  
"Oh I know." Ryan answered.  
"Dont come crying to me when you get scared." Ryan just laughed him off.  
|-*-*-*-*-*-*|  
One hour into Until Dawn and Ray is practically screaming, he could never handle jump scares. Horror he can do, but jump scares.... They scare the living fuck outta him. So, there Ray sat, curled up against Ryan's side whimpering, but still making jokes.  
"GOD EMILY YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE!!!" Ray screamed for like the hundredth time (but isn't she everyone's least favorite character?). Ryan was loving every second of it, and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this dorky Porto Rican man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Endless screaming*
> 
> I HAVE NO REGRETS

**Author's Note:**

> I said i wouldn't post this until the whole thing was done..... but here's chapter one!!


End file.
